


Star-crossed Lovers.

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 无法总结的捏造性破镜重圆学生爱情。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	Star-crossed Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> 米弗群的画手出大纲文手出草图的抽奖活动产物。  
> 搏一搏，大纲变PARO；写一写，一半都瞎编。  
> 虽然REMI老师体贴地把教材拍给我了但是本文科传媒狗认识所有中文字连起来完全没看懂。  
> 全程胡编乱造花里胡哨难以自圆其说的青春疼痛疯狂闪回小说。

他推开门，那人循着声音回过头来与他对上视线，仍旧溢着甜蜜笑意，扬着语调说你来啦。

Florent为这桩意外的会面停在原地心骛八极，像陷在时光倒流的恍惚里，一时忘记比较自己又究竟与那时相差多少，而Mikele看起来和高中时差别并不巨大，多少有些漂泊又艰难的生活也无法在他身上留些沧桑派的岁月划痕，他还是挂星星吊坠、留一缕打着旋的鬓发。

年代久远的木门吱呀作响，在他身后关上前最后让尘埃在阳光里飞舞片刻，他向Mikele走过去时一边将背后的吉他改为抱在怀里，后者在日光灯下熠熠生辉——然后将粗略填了小半的作业纸张随意翻到空白页去，看起来尖利的笔尖划出意外规整的谱线，棕发少年极具辨识度的清澈声线随着音符墨点哼唱新奇旋律，末了发出与之毫不相干的感慨：之后要把头发染成金色的。

Florent没有回答，但他总是这样的，怀着某种没来由的热情与倾慕，即使他看起来犹豫再三，Mikele眯起眼睛看他，等来他积攒许久勇气的吻贴在额上，唇瓣触及几缕不知深浅的棕色发梢。随后Mikele就会抬起手去揽他脖颈，偶尔像这样将指缝留给那纯黑色的柔软发丝，将偶尔疯狂时常又纯情过头的男孩按过来，不隔着纸或花，径自去用这套过犹不及的动作去轻轻吻他，唇瓣贴着唇瓣，尝不到半点味道。

那你呢，Flo，你之后想要什么样的头发，本来的黑色也很好，要留长吗？他又问，那些细细软软的发丝半挂在他指节，缓慢地蹭着，之后要被重力拖拽下去。而Florent半偏过脸去用面颊蹭他手心，还略略红着的眼眶埋到阴影里，连带着某种义无反顾的狂热勇气，他与他谈论起梦想，谈论起被包括在内的学校，谈论起无边无际的自由，谈论起未来。

金属的皮质的那些配饰在Mikele松开手之后响起来，像闹铃在扯着梦境。Florent还站在门口，和姗姗来迟的工作人员打过招呼，穿过屋子时佯作无意投去一瞥。Mikele的简历不甚整齐地摆在面前，学业证书下是厚度增加的作品名录。而它们的主人正注视着他，主动打破客套寒暄之后长久又短暂的沉默：高中时的那些也被我塞在里面了，有些曲调只有当时才能写得出来。

他又表现出如出一辙的沉默和犹豫，像重新步入那种分明相爱却孤立无援进退两难的地步，又猛然回想起他们恐怕早就退出熟悉的界限，于是匆匆忙忙加上颌首赞同的动作，努力地挤出一句十分生涩的接话。正式学了几年之后，你现在的歌一定更好。他说到第五个单词时终于重新流畅，句尾重新带上那种独有的柔软暖意，他抬起眼去看Mikele，与回忆里描述过的未来模样别无二致。

金发有存在过的痕迹留在发梢，从中可以窥见他说到做到的蛛丝马迹。他看起来的确没有在蓝图中的大学再等不会到来的Florent，他的小优等生在最后向他坦白自己选择退缩回循规蹈矩的原处，要重新将符合世俗要求的漂亮冕冠戴回发间。

尽管旧时光里Florent真切地有过与现下十分接近的勇气，只是前者全然是由爱人支撑起废纸折花。旋律说我们足以抵抗整个世界，而它停止时那些争吵就又涌入四肢百骸。那不是Mikele应该听到的杂音。这种没来由的笃定将背后种种都藏在教室之外，Mikele偶一抬头能瞥到蛛丝马迹，但绝不多问一二。他以狂妄的信任同样笃定对方也会拥有同样不惧风浪的力量，其余全部放在远大未来的一旁拖沓。

一旦Mikele在年龄鸿沟的另一畔走进新的生活里，就不再能够陪Florent将被撕碎的曲谱再捡起拼合，于是两年间堆积如山的负担开始自由落体，创造足以掩盖光芒的创痕。Florent不再学着Mikele将词谱写在试卷背面，废纸篓中也就鲜少再被撒入纷扬纸片，前路由此看来没多可怖，而被构建出来的世界终要在平和的叹息里悄然落幕。

话语还没有发达到足以将这些曲折和盘托出，其中一星半点的组成在于Florent从不在逐渐减少的通话中透露分毫，没来由的固执带着他一向温和的沉默耀武扬威。Mikele向他描述自己彻彻底底浸在音符中的狂欢，讲他天马行空的作业内容，极富默契地也将不美好的现实成分剔除在成真美梦之外——然后在此时此刻被戳破大半的泡沫。

Florent远隔重洋的平凡生活似乎没有太多价值被人去反向传播，只是些不温不火的网络视频也会在Mikele的电脑上显示，对方身后的背景却透出些让他感到果然如此的奇异欣慰来；但有关于Mikele活跃在法兰西土壤上的近况Florent还是有所耳闻，那些过于坎坷的前进脚步在年少幻梦里从来只是粗略扫过，但他未能并肩随行一同经历的大半在现下全部迎面而来，那是与他逃避风险与成本踏上所谓正确道路时截然不同的困难。如果是两个人去向迷雾里寻找前路，却像能够徒生出令人惊诧的乐观主义，补充他为了前来试镜而燃烧掉的全部勇气。

曾经的疯狂太后继无力，最后一点都用来换成向Mikele坦诚自己决定毁约的力量，它努力牵动着声带维持平稳，又要透支地在对方的失望里保持安静。那么你被纸做的枷锁束缚了。记忆里的Mikele那时似乎反而没那么张扬，生气起来也像绝不歇斯底里，把玩着鬓发的手指并不停止，目光却凝滞原处。分明你可以挣脱它的，而你迸发的火在烧到它之前就自己熄灭，亲爱的Florent，如果是你选择顺从安排，那只能祝愿你不要后悔。

但他们终究都在这里了。Florent又坐在了Mikele的对面，略略垂着脸而显得唇上笑容更加柔软些许。他猜Mikele与他想着同样的过往，他猜Mikele也不会忘记自己念过的对白。于是他说：我本来不喜欢我走到的未来，但也不太后悔。至少补救完成，而且在之后很长的共处时间里，或许我们还是可以像计划中那样朝夕相处。


End file.
